


Mayonnaise

by RealLifeAmateur



Category: diza - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeAmateur/pseuds/RealLifeAmateur





	Mayonnaise

You and Zane had only been talking for a few weeks when he invited you over to a vlog gathering at David's house. You were surprised he wanted you to meet his friends so early, but you were excited to go. You had met Liza and Zane at the same time so at least one other person there would know you. "Do it for the vlog!" Zane cheered loving that his friends seemed to immediately adopt you into the group. 

He was currently trying to get you to do your Durte Dom impression, but you couldn't stop laughing long enough to get it out. "Okay! Stop making me laugh and I'll do it." 

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone decided just to order pizza and had broken up into little groups to edit and chat about stuff coming up soon for the Vlog Squad. "You okay?" You asked Liza. You were leaning against Zane while he edited with headphones on and Liza was laying in the corner of the couch with her feet in your lap. 

"What?" She asked, realizing someone was talking to her. 

Following her eyeline to where she was looking, you saw she had been staring at David who was chatting with Jason. "Girl." You looked back at Zane to make sure he couldn't hear you. "You've looked like a lovesick puppy all day. Are you thinking...you know?" Liza's eyes went wide and she leapt forward to cover your mouth. Giggling you pulled her hand down. "No one can hear us." You whispered. 

Liza looked around and took a deep breath of relief. "My head is a mess and I'm practically a walking panic attack and I know I'm just being a chicken shit, but I can't mess this up!..." 

She continued until you interrupted her. "Sweetheart, breathe. Do you trust me enough to talk to me?" Liza took a second to breathe and nodded yes. "Liza's going to show me the trail behind the house" you said loudly, standing up and pulling her with you. 

"You good, babe?" Zane pulled his headphones off and grabbed your hand. 

"Perfect." You said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "We're gonna walk the trail." You added, starting towards the back door.

"IF YOU GUYS MAKE OUT, FILM IT! I CALL DIBS ON THE FOOTAGE!" David yelled out jokingly.

Liza struck a sassy pose "If you don't act polite around our lovely guest here, you're gonna call dibs on my foot in your..."

"JOKE! Just a joke." David clapped, throwing his head back laughing. "Be safe. Call us if you need help." He replied, sending Liza a big genuine smile. 

"Yeah yeah." She smiled back, grabbing my hand and leading me to the walking trail. 

"Sooo....you're still in love with David." You said, pulling her into a death squeeze hug the second we were out of site of the house.

"What, are you psychic?" She chuckled before her face fell into a somber expression. "I figured it out about a month ago but I'm terrified he's moved on. What if I tell him and he's over me or he's found someone else or he really is gay and in love with Todd..."

"Calm down!" You said, starting to walk the trail away from the house. "First, that boy has been lost over you since he met you. Maybe even before he actually met you in person. Second, he doesn't even flirt with other women. Third! THIRD! I agree he may have bi tendencies, but he's totally in love with you." I laughed and Liza slapped my arm, finally cracking a smile. 

"How do I tell him?" Liza asked, dropping to sit in the grass. "Do we keep it secret? Do we tell our friends, even?"

"Clickbait, baby. We're gonna record the whole thing." You replied, pulling her to stand up. "We're going all out." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at me kind of worried. 

"Pull a David on David. Your breakup video has over 43 million views. Let's beat that." You said. 

"I am both happy beyond belief and scared I'm going to pee my pants all at the same time." She laughed 

"Let's get David out of the house." You replied, walking back up the trail. Entering the house, you noticed no one had really moved. "Okay, David? Your time has come. You are finally the clickbait in your own video. You need to leave the house and not come back until..." you looked at the time on your phone. "...10. Come back at 10." 

He slowly closed his laptop with a smirk on his face. "Oh, so now the new girl is kicking me out of my own house?" He was doing his joke serious voice but you could tell he was nervous. 

"Damn straight." Liza said in one of her boss woman accents.

"You're going to love the vlog footage you get." You said, crossing the room. "Pinky promise." You reached your pinky out. 

David looked at Liza and then Zane and they both nodded. Zane just trusted you, and Liza knew you were right. "10?" He asked, hooking his pinky with yours. 

"10." You answered smiling. 

"Jason, I'll be at the house." He finally relented. 

David grabbed his laptop and his bag and slipped his Vans on. When he walked out the front door, you followed. "Hey." You called, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't be anxious."

He tried to play it off and laughed. "I'm never anxious." 

"Buddy, I felt that sweaty ass pinky. You don't have to hide it." You chuckled, but his face fell. 

"I'm just so on edge with everything going on. Then you come back with Liza and all of a sudden I'm being kept in the dark with something and God knows she owes me payback for like a hundred dumb pranks..." he babbled on. 

"Hey." You said, putting your hands on either side of his face. "I hate pranks. You're safe. You're gonna love this." You kissed his forehead, pushing him away and laughing. 

You were almost back to the door when he called out for you. "Y/n!" When you turned he was standing there with a lopsided smile. "Thanks. Really." And then he was off. And you had so much to plan. 

Walking back in you saw Zane, Liza, Jason, Scott, Kristen, and Todd all standing in the living room. "Okay, Liza I need you for a minute and then we can tell everyone what they need to do. Everyone else, get everyone here. Josh, Jonah, Alex, Dom, Corinna, Heath, Bruce, Carly, Erin...everyone. OH AND SOMEONE TELL NATALIE TO TEXT ME OR GET HERE ASAP" You grabbed Liza's hand and brought her back outside. 

"This is really happening" she said, laughing but nervous. 

"Tell me what you think of this..." you told her your plan. "Bruce and Todd can play guitar and Keys. Me and Scott can sing and then everyone else can join in." Talking about the song he played at the end of their breakup video. 

"Awww it's gonna be perfect." She replied throwing her arms around you. 

"I knew you two would get back together. You're like made for each other. Soulmates." You hugged her back.

"Everyone Inside is probably so confused." She laughed, walking back to the house. Stepping inside Liza looked at you. "Should you tell them or should I?" 

"YOU! Duh!" You practically squealed you were an excited. 

Zane threw his arm around you and urged you on. "We got everyone on their way over. Tell us what's going on!"

"I'm going to ask David to be my boyfriend again." Liza said, nervous to see their reactions. 

"THANK GOD!" Jason laughed, "I was about to muzzle that boy. All he does is talk about you." Kristen just ran up and practically tackled Liza in a hug. Todd and Scott were both cheering and Zane was wide eyed and stunned into silence. 

"No one tell anyone until they're in the house. We can't have this getting back to David. Todd and Scott! I need both of you to help me figure out this song, so Todd please run and grab your keyboard. I know David is at your house, but you can get to your room without him seeing what you're grabbing. Also, someone text Bruce to bring his guitar." You started giving direction. 

"Baby, he always has his guitar." Zane joked 

Just then Natalie walked in. "I got the message. What's going on? Is everyone alright?!" 

Jason was the one to tell her. "I don't think we'll have to deal with David's pining anymore." He chuckled. "Liza's going to blindfold him to scare him, but she's actually going to ask him to be her boyfriend again." 

Natalie screamed and ran to Liza. "Thank God. I'm so happy for you two." 

Once people started showing up and you guys were setting things up, you remembered something. "NATALIE! I need you to run to the store!" 

"No problem. What do I need to get?" She replied. You leaned over and whispered in her ear and she looked at Liza and you and "Awwww'd" for like 10 whole seconds. 

"Carly, do you mind going and helping Natalie?" You asked. "Not at all! Let's go!" The two of them ran out of the house. 

Everything was perfect. You guys had run through the song like 7 times and it was perfect. Erin and Kristen and a few others decorated the porch and yard. You guys set up the keyboard and guitar in the back yard. You dragged a chair out so you guys could blindfold David and sit him down on it. Liza was getting changed and ready and almost everyone was there. "We're back!" Carly yelled, both her and Natalie holding multiple bags. 

"Am I allowed to know what they got yet?" Liza laughed through her nerves. You reached down into one of the bags and brought up a jar. Liza instantly teared up and took the jar from your hands. "Awww, I finally got the mayonnaise." She wrapped her arms around you. Everyone in the living room wrapped the two of you in hugs. 

"Half an hour, you beautiful people." Zane called out. You finished getting everything ready and walked outside to take a breather. "You're incredible." You heard Zane say from behind you. 

You turned and pulled him to you, quickly kissing his lips and snuggling into neck. "Nah, I just got lucky enough to meet you and your incredible friends. 

"No. It's you. David text me right after he left telling me you were a keeper. That's high praise coming from him. I told him I already knew that tho." He pulled back so he could look at you. He gave you another quick kiss and pulled you inside. "Come on, fearless leader. Let's get everyone where they need to be" 

The whole vlog squad was arranged in a curved line around the place where David would be sitting. Jason blindfolded David at the front door. "Come on, David. Be a good boy and I promise there will be zero flame throwers." Jason laughed, but David's chuckle was full of nerves. 

Jason led him outside to the chair. Everyone stayed completely silent. For all David knew, he was alone. "Why is my heart beating 100 miles an hour?" David asked and Scott laughed.

"Don't be a baby. I promise there are zero snakes." Scott said, looking to me Bruce and Todd to queue the start of the song. 

"Keep your blindfold on until we tell you to take it off." You said, smiling at the huge smile on Liza's face.The song started, everyone singing their various parts...

"I got a homesick heart but a long ways left to go  
I've been doing my part but I ain't got much to show  
So I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness  
It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness  
Chasing that life, moving on 'cause I had to prove  
There ain't no life worth doing what I did to you  
So I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness  
It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness"

Liza was already crying and you could tell that David was catching on. He kept wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and his sniffing made it obvious he was crying too. He definitely understood the significance of the song. 

"I got dreams that keep me up in the dead of night  
Telling me I wasn't made for the simple life  
There's a light I see, but it's far in the distance  
I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness  
It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness  
Singing oh, happiness  
Singing oh, happiness"  
"Sometimes you leave the ones you love  
But if it's love, they won't give up  
'Cause they know a war's raging and you gotta choose  
These days are tough, these days are long  
Sometimes it's hard, you carry on  
But I hear a voice singing and I know it's true..."

The instruments and voices paused in the song for Liza's moment. You didn't know what exactly she was going to say, so when she started quoting their breakup video, everyone looked around at each other. A few more tears falling.  "This is gonna sound so lame, but I really wanna spread love, but I have to have it first you know?" Liza said, repeating what she had said in the video.

"Yeah, I know." David replied, exactly as he had in the video. 

"That's like saying you're gonna spread mayonnaise when you only have mustard." Liza continued, waiting for David to answer back. 

"You need the mayonnaise." He chokes out through some tears of his own. 

"I need the mayonnaise." Liza smiled up at him. "Take the blindfold off, baby." 

Looking up, David saw all of his friends standing in front of him. Looking down, he saw Liza. His Liza. Sitting in a little circle fort made out of about 40 jars of mayonnaise. "You found the mayonnaise?" He said questioningly, moving to sit with Liza in the grass. 

"I found the mayonnaise". Liza replied, leaping forward into David's arms. Everyone cheered and Scott looked at musicians to start back up. Picking up exactly where we'd paused...

"I got dreams that keep me up in the dead of night  
Telling me I wasn't made for the simple life  
There's a light I see, but it's far in the distance  
I'm asking you to show me some forgiveness  
It's all for you in my pursuit of happiness  
Singing oh, happiness  
Singing oh, happiness  
Oh, happiness  
Singing oh, happiness"

"This is real?" David asked so only Liza could hear, everyone else was singing and dancing along to the music. 

"It's real." She answered, pulling him in and pressing her lips agains his. Everyone cheered, watching the newly reunited couple. 

"You did good, baby." Zane pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you. 

"Thanks, love" you replied, leaning up to kiss him. "Let's collect the cameras and stuff" you said, wanting to take care of as much as you could for David and Liza. 

The couple disappeared fairly quickly, to no ones surprise. Everyone had left except for you, Zane, and Natalie. Natalie bid you a goodnight as you and Zane finished cleaning up and grabbed your stuff to head to his house. Right before you could get to the front door, you heard the couple walk into the main part of the house. "Hey! Don't leave yet!" Liza said, running up to you and pulling you into a huge hug. "Thanks y/n." She said, before smiling up at you and moving to hug Zane. "Don't fuck this up, buddy. She's a keeper." Liza fake threatened. 

"I know." Zane replied, smiling over at you and David hugging. 

"Thank you so much." David said, pulling you into a painfully tight hug.

"Nothing says thank you like the inability to breathe" you laughed. "But seriously, it's no big deal." You replied pulling away and smiling at the couple. "Have a good night you two." 

You and Zane left and headed home. Liza stared at David who was watching you two get to the car safely. "You're trying to think of what weird ass clickbait we can make with 40 jars of mayonnaise, aren't you?" She laughed.

"Babe, you know me so well." David laughed


End file.
